


Without You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt from otpprompts on tumblr: Imagine your OTP are in a long distance relationship. On New Year’s Eve, they call each other. Person A says they’re disappointed that they aren’t together to have the New Year’s kiss. Person B says, “Look behind you”. A runs toward them, crying out in both joy and disbelief, and the two share their long-awaited kiss, just as the year comes to a close.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Without You

“Come on, Y/N! It’ll be fun! I promise!” Tony pleaded as you were cleaning up your room in the Avengers Tower. 

“James isn’t going to be here, so what’s the point?” You asked as you threw your dirty clothes into a hamper.

“It’s New Year’s Eve! You should be around people you love and who love you back!”

“No, Tony. It won’t feel right.”

“Okay, how about this: you come down around 10, stay until midnight, then you can go back to sulking in your room. Deal?” He stuck out his hand.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, “Fine. Deal.” You shook Tony’s hand. He fist pumped the air and left your room. 

You plopped down onto the bed and sighed. You weren’t in a very celebratory mood. Bucky was currently on a mission with Steve in Russia, so he wasn’t here to celebrate the New Year with you. That meant you two won’t get to have your first New Year’s kiss. You had always wanted to have a New Year’s kiss and it looks like you’re going to have to wait another year. 

Your phone buzzed next to you. You picked it up to see Bucky’s name.

_Hey, doll._

_Hi_

_What? No kissy face or heart eyes emoji?_

_:/_

_Y/N, what’s wrong?_

_…you’re not here._

_I know. I’m really sorry. This HYDRA agent is hard to track._

_I understand. Really. I just wish you were here._

_I know the feeling. I wish I was holding you in my arms. I wish I was looking into your beautiful Y/E/C eyes. I wish I was kissing your sweet lips._

_[blushing emoji]_

_You’re adorable when you blush, you know that?_

_James, please._

_[kissy face emoji] I love you, Y/N._

_Love you too, Bucket Boy._

_-___-_

_[cheesing emoji]_

_I’ll facetime you tonight, okay?_

_…you actually know how to facetime?_

_Hey! I missed out on 70 years! Give an old man a break._

_Yeah yeah, Gramps. Talk to you later._

_[kissy face 3x]_

You put your phone onto your bedside table. You suddenly hear music in the distance. Looks like the New Year’s Eve party has begun.

* * *

10 PM

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Hair? Check. Makeup? Check. Cute and comfortable clothes? Check. 

“Okay, Y/N. Just two hours. That’s it. It’ll go by fast.” You muttered to yourself.  
When you went down to the party, you were immediately greeted with loud music, flashing lights, and a ton of people. A typical Stark party. 

“Y/N!” You turned around to see Natasha. She took your arm and pulled you to the bar, “Took you long enough!”

“I made a deal with Tony okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Alright.” She handed you a margarita, “Drink up!” You obliged.  
You sat at the bar watching the crowd. You spotted Tony talking to some people. You saw Bruce and Clint standing against the wall holding beers and talking. You saw Pietro dancing with a girl around both arms. You saw Wanda dancing with Natasha. You smiled. Everyone seemed so happy.

“Lady Y/N!” You turn to your right to see Thor.

“Hey, big guy! Didn’t expect to see you here!”

“Stark said there was going to be a big celebration with a lot of alocohol consumption. How could I decline his offer?” You chuckled as the God’s words.

“How are things back at Asgard?”

“Very well. Surprisingly.”

You scoffed, “Knowing your luck, I’m sure something will happen once you get back.”

Thor laughed, “I’m sure you’re right.“

The music stopped and you heard Tony’s voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is ten minutes until midnight. So you better find that special someone for that New Year’s kiss.”

“Excuse me, Lady Y/N. I must go find Jane.”

“Of course. See you around.” You watched as Thor walked away. You watched as people were finding their significant other or someone they just hooked up with. You looked at your phone and the clock read 11:55. Then your phone alerted you that Bucky wanted to facetime. You immediately jumped off the barstool and plugged in your earphones. You walked out of the entrance to the party hall. You accepted the call and Bucky’s face appeared. He smiled at you.

“Hey, doll.”

“Hey, James.”

“How’s the party going?”  
You shrugged, “Fine. Talked to some people. Drank a little bit. But mostly people watched.”

“Seems like you’re pretty miserable without me.”

You hesitated, “I wouldn’t say…miserable.”

“Aww, it’s okay, doll. I’ll see you soon. Maybe sooner than you think.“

"God, I hope so.” You muttered. Bucky laughed.

“ONE MINUTE TIL MIDNIGHT!” you heard Tony say.

“You hear that?” You asked

“Yup.” Bucky answered.

You watched people from the entrance. Tony projected a countdown. 30 seconds.

“Hey, Y/N.” You looked back at your phone, “Just look at me, okay?” You nodded. 

The crowd was counting down, “20, 19, 18, 17-" 

"Sounds like there’s a lot of people there.”

You nodded, “What do you expect? It’s Tony Stark.”

Bucky chuckled, “You’re right." 

"10, 9, 8-”

“I’ll see you soon, Y/N. Trust me.”

“5, 4, 3-”

“I miss you, James.”

“2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!”

“Happy New Year, James.”

“Happy New Year, Y/N.”

“Looks like I’m gonna have to wait another year for that New Year’s kiss.” You say sadly.

“No, you don’t.”

You looked at him, “What-”

“Look behind you.”

You turn around to see Bucky standing at the end of the hallway. You immediately took out your earphones and put them in your pocket long with your phone. You ran as fast as you could to him and he did the same. When you two got close you jumped into his arms. He held you tight. 

You stepped back and stroked his cheek. You whispered, “You’re here.”

“I told you I’d see you soon.”

“Happy New Year, James.”

“Happy New Year, Y/N.” He put his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you to him. Your lips met his and your heart fluttered. You finally had your New Year’s Kiss.


End file.
